DEAN'S HALLOWEEN ADVENTURE
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: Oneshot. Wee!chesters.  Four year old Dean has a little Halloween adventure.  Reviews are like those little snacksize candy bars they pass out on Halloweengreatly appreciated. :


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural. Eric Kripke and the CW have that honor.

**Dean's Halloween Adventure**

By: Vanessa Sgroi 

Four-year-old Dean Winchester stood in front of the mirror and admired his Halloween costume. This year he was a fireman. A long time ago, like last week, he had decided he was going to be Spiderman but at the last minute changed his mind and decided that being a fireman was way cooler.

"Dean, c'mon. Trick-or-treating is going to start soon," the sound of his father's deep voice echoed from downstairs.

With one last look in the mirror, Dean turned and left his room. He bounded down the stairs, excited by the prospect of trooping door-to-door and getting candy.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, he announced, "I'm ready, Daddy."

"Do you have your bag and your light?"

"OH! No. I forgot. Be right back."

The young boy ran back upstairs to his room and quickly located his plastic Halloween bag which was decorated with pumpkins, witches, ghosts, and bats. Next to the bag was his safety flashlight. Grabbing the items, he rushed back downstairs.

"Daddy, where's your costume?"

"Buddy, your Dad's too old for costumes."

"We're bringin' Sammy trickertreatin, right, Daddy?"

"Yep. I'm gonna carry Sammy and hold your hand."

At that moment, Mary Winchester descended the stairs with six-month-old Sam in her arms. She handed him over to John.

Dean giggled, his green eyes sparkling with excitement. "Daddy, Sammy looks funny dressed as a clown!"

"He sure does, doesn't he?" John smiled down at his oldest son, "Clowns are supposed to make people laugh so I guess he's doing his job, huh?"

"Uh huh. 'cause he makes me laugh."

"Okay, buckaroo, let's get this show on the road. You ready?"

Dean was practically bouncing up and down with joy. "Yep."

John kissed Mary's cheek. "Have fun passing out candy."

"I will. You guys have fun too. Dean, remember – no eating any candy until after you're home."

With a wave, the three Winchester men trooped out the door.

The night air was chilly, but thankfully not bitter, and the sky was clear, a million stars twinkling in the distance. The sharp scent of burning leaves floated on the breeze. Kids of all shapes and sizes were out in force, proudly parading up and down the street. Everywhere were witches and ghosts, princesses and superheroes. And animals galore. There were even a couple of ladybugs and butterflies fluttering from house to house. John and Dean joined the mass of trick-or-treaters.

After just one side of the block was finished, Dean's plastic bag was already beginning to bulge with treats. By the time they covered the other side of the street, the bag was half full and was getting heavy. But Dean proudly hauled it with him to each door where he politely said, "Trickertreat" and then "Thank You" once the candy was dropped in the bag. At each house, his fireman costume received rave reviews and his smile grew with each compliment.

The three of them moved to the next block over. Many of the houses on this block were dark so it didn't take long for them to finish and move to the next street. In the past, they'd only covered two blocks before returning home for the night. This year, Dean had asked to go three blocks, and his parents had agreed. They were at the end of the block with just one house left to go when Dean stopped.

"Daddy, I can't go there."

"Go where?"

"To that house. I can't go there."

Puzzled, John looked at his son. "Why?"

"Because a witch lives there."

"A witch?"

"Uh huh. All the kids say so."

"Dean, it's just old Mrs. Peabody. She's not a witch."

"B-b-but look at her house. It . . . it's spooky."

John perused the house. It did look pretty bad. The gray paint was peeling, the porch sagging, and the grass and weeds were way overgrown. By contrast, the porch light was brightly lit and Halloween decorations adorned the windows. Grinning jack-o-lanterns sat cheerful and welcoming on the porch. But no trick-or-treaters ventured to the door.

"Son, it's just a little rundown. She's old. Maybe there's no one to help her. I bet she's sad that no one's coming to her door."

"You think she's sad?" Dean thought about this for a few seconds. "Maybe I should go to her door. It's not nice to be sad."

John smiled down at his son. "That's a great idea."

"Sammy and I will be waiting right at the end of the driveway for you."

With a little boy's determination, Dean marched up the driveway and up on to the porch. The boards creaked a little as he walked over to the front door. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but stopped. His knees were shaking a bit in fear. He glanced over his shoulder at his Dad and baby brother waiting for him. His eyes locked briefly on his Dad. His big, tall, and brave Dad. The man he admired most in the entire world. Vowing to be as brave as his Dad, Dean's knees stopped quaking, and he knocked on Mrs. Peabody's door.

After several seconds without a response, he knocked again. This time he heard footsteps behind the door and then the sound of locks being undone. Suddenly the door opened, revealing a tiny old woman dressed in blue sweats. Her shirt had a big sparkly pumpkin on the front. A crown of gray curly hair adorned her head. Her face was plump, with rosy cheeks, and she wore glasses. But the best thing Dean saw was the big, _friendly_ smile on her face.

"Trickertreat," murmured the little boy.

"Well, hello there, young man. My, my, aren't you just the most handsome fireman I've ever seen!"

A loud meow drew Dean's eyes downward. A beautiful black cat with golden eyes stared quizzically back at him. The cat meowed once more.

"Oh, don't mind, Drake. We don't get much company, and he's just saying hello."

The cat walked out on the porch and brushed up against Dean's leg, asking to be petted. Dean reached down and rubbed the top of Drake's head. Meanwhile, Mrs. Peabody looked out at the tall man at the end of her driveway and waved.

"Well, young man, let me get you your candy." The old woman closed the door and disappeared inside. A moment later, she returned and bent down to drop a huge candy bar into Dean's bag. "I'm so happy you stopped by tonight."

She held out two more giant candy bars. "Here, take these to the gentlemen and adorable little clown waiting for you on the sidewalk."

Taking the additional candy bars, Dean thanked her and waved at the cat one more time before turning and walking down the steps. He then ran as fast as he could to his father.

Once there, his Dad crouched down and gave him a fierce one-armed hug.

Dean handed the two candy bars to his father. "Here, Dad. Missus Peebuddy said these are for you. Know what, Dad?"

"What, Dean?"

"All those other kids don't know what they're missin'. She was real nice. And she has a cool cat named Drake."

"So she's not a witch?"

"Huh uh."

"Maybe one of these days, we can come back and help clean up her yard and stuff. I bet she'd like that."

"I think she would, Dad. And so would Drake."

"Are you ready to head home?"

Unable to stifle a big yawn, Dean nodded. "Yep. I'm ready to go home." The little boy looked at his baby brother who was beginning to squirm in his father's arms. "I think Sammy's ready too. C'mon, Sammy, you can help me sort my candy."

"Hey, Daddy?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Is it okay if I get to eat ALL the peanut M&M's in my bag?"

"You got it, buddy. You got it. Just not all at one time, okay?"

The Winchester trio headed off into the night, blissfully unaware of what was about to come in their lives.

_Fini_


End file.
